Chocolate with Resamplers
by Mastermind Ritsu
Summary: When Ruko Yokune and Ritsu Namine decide to try and become Vocaloids, they go around and sell chocolate bars to the voicebank community in order to raise enough money to be V4's. How will their noble mission play forth? Based entirely off of Spongebob's "Chocolate With Nuts."


**The original source is Spongebob's Chocolate with Nuts! (Though everyone knows this episode by now.)**

* * *

The morning dew glistened off of the freshly cut lawn, surely to create such a tedious mess to walk through in the morning. It was in the early hours of the morning, but to Bruno it already seemed like the afternoon. It wasn't like he had received much sleep. Clara had woken him up around 3 AM to walk Ryuto to the bathroom since the little dinosaur personification wouldn't stop crying until someone would. He blamed CUL entirely for Ryuto's fear of the dark because she read him that _Russian Sleep Experiment _out loud. It also didn't help since Bruno took up a job as the local mail man to pay back Maika for treating Clara and him to a fancy dinner.

Thus, there was the poor Spanish singer jogging in the morning sun to the UTAU mansion. His legs begged him to stop running, as well did every other nerve in his body that had a bit of reason left, but he had to deliver these spam catalogs to this last stop. Once he did that, he was in the clear. Inhaling, exhaling, lather, rinse. That's the heavy cycle that repeated as he leaned against the mailbox that was surrounded by bushes outside of the stark, threatening gates. He always had a running gag about how those gates led into hell. Either way, he wasn't far off from being wrong. The UTAUs were known for being a crazy bunch, and Bruno wanted nothing to do with a threat to him and his fedora.

Even though the building was always threatening, something seemed off today. But Bruno couldn't quite think of the reason why._'Must be the wind,'_ he presumed, and simply shrugged it off as paranoia's cruel pranks. He took out all the mail that the UTAUs had, which surprisingly wasn't much for a change, and bent down to see inside of the mailbox as he opened it. At the other end was a face grinning back at him, and it greeted him with a simply "Hello, mailman!". Bruno's heart exploded within his rib cage and he screamed. The poor man threw the mail onto the ground and ran as fast as he could away from the UTAU mansion, tripping and stumbling all the way.

Out from behind the bushes came the maniacal laughter of Namine Ritsu, whose boots crushed the metal back of the mailbox which he pulled off of it. His scarlet hair was snared in the bushes besides the mailbox, but he was too self absorbed in his joy to notice.

"See you tomorrow, mailman!" He said sarcastically. He wiped the tears from his eyes and had to take a breather before he could control himself. Ruko Yokune, his should-have-been partner in crime, finally wondered up to the crime scene with a coffee mug in her hand. They were supposed to have teamed up to truly scare the Vocaloid to hell's 11th level, but apparently caffeine was more important that life's middle finger.

"Hey, what do you know! The mail's here!" Ruko noticed after glancing at Ritsu for a couple of seconds. Typical Ruko. It always irritated Ritsu how she never truly got the message being delivered to her until 5 seconds later. Well, he could excuse it since she was one of the very few, and might we repeat _very_ few people that Ritsu liked. "What did we get?"

"Shit that's going to go in the paper shredder, that's what." Ritsu gathered up the miscellaneous messages and began sifting through them carelessly. As he was going through, he simply tossed them back onto the ground. If you think about it, those last few seconds of gathering the mail was rather wasteful of Ritsu. "Spam, spam, spam, spam, MMD porn, spam, spam... Oh, wait. An actual magazine!"

Ruko looked curious. "A magazine? I thought that we switched any magazine subscription orders to online in order to save money."

"I will agree with you there. I don't remember ordering Miku Miku Monthly." Ritsu moved his thumb to gaze upon the teal twin pigtailed idol that he loved to despise so much. This was actually quite strange. Ritsu was sure that the majority of the UTAUs hated the Vocaloid's guts, so why would they order a magazine that had to do with them? Whatever. Some Mikutard probably moved into the building. That wasn't going to stop him from looking inside of it, though. You know what they say. One person's trash is another person's tragedy.

Ruko leaned over Ritsu's shoulder, and together, they both were awed with what the binding withheld from the outside. An article displayed the Vocaloid mansion in all of it's glamour with pictures, and an entire tour of the building. Their home was really high quality compared to their rut.

"Ruko, look at these bastards's higher states of living displayed in glossy depictions!" Ritsu excitedly pointed to a picture of one of the bedrooms. "They're so rich that their rooms are practically made of gold!"

Granted, it was fake gold, and it was Yohioloid's themed room, but Ritsu glanced over the description and took it as legit material. Ruko slammed her index finger onto a photo of Rin Kagamine, who was making out her box art pose with her mirror, Len.

"And she has a ribbon in her hair!" It took a second for Ritsu to absorb this useless data. He managed to ignore it and move on. He would have continued reading it if the material wasn't ripped out of his hands by Sukone Tei.

"Stealing my mail? You better be lucky that I'm in a good mood, or else I'd stuff both of you into an oven like the cake I'm making for Len!" She hissed at them, folding her arms with the rolled up magazine. Ritsu's eye twitched. If there was someone he hated more than Hatsune Miku, it was Tei. Her attitude and her entire troll concept made Ritsu want to kick Mika Ooka off the mansion rooftop. He wasn't in the mind to put a tree up her ass, so he let it be.

"How do the Vocaloids get to have such amazing things while we're berated with the second hand shit?" He asked her. Tei rolled her red eyes and flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

"Because they're Vocaloids. They'll always be better than us. I even heard that they had Pokemon Omega pre-ordered before us." That made the Pokemon Master inside of him snap, crackle, and pop. Tei began walking away from the two VIPPAloids. "And stay away from my mail!"

"That's it! I've had it with this! We have to become Vocaloids!" Ritsu yelled into the heavens. Ruko took the last swig of her coffee and nodded slowly. It was obvious that she was not paying attention to anything at this moment, but Ritsu didn't care.

"Uh huh." Ruko said. Ritsu began pacing back and forth on the pavement. He was trying to formulate a plan on how to become a Vocaloid. Oh, that Zunko Vocaloid got in through a bunch of donations! That's it! He- erm, they could become Vocaloids through selling things to all these prestigious assholes! But what, that is the question?

"Quick, Ruko! Without thinking! If you could have anything in the world right now, anything at all, what would it be?" Ritsu spun on his heels and pointed at his companion. She shrugged and lifted her cup to take another drink. Then she realized that her mug was empty and her shoulders sagged.

"Sleep." Ritsu shook his head violently.

"No, you fucking idiot! An item! Something that these scrubs can buy!" Ruko yawned, looking longingly at her mug. She needed more caffeine or she wouldn't be able to stay awake during Ritsu's rampage, and she certainly didn't want to get woken up by a drop kick to the stomach.

"Probably chocolate." She answered. Ritsu's facial expression changed from consideration to delight. He grinned brightly and slammed his fist down onto his opened palm.

"Great idea, Ruko! We'll become chocolate salesbanks! That way we'll certainly get enough money to become a Vocaloid!" As ridiculous as the entire idea sounded, Ruko went along with it. Together, the two idiots traversed to their local Wal-Mart to purchase a bunch of cheap chocolate that was a mix between the crappy chocolate you could get at Dollar Tree and Hershey's Chocolate, but still decent enough to be defined as "chocolate." They used Teto's credit card to purchase the entire load so Ritsu could get away with not having to use his money, and exited with the bags of chocolate bars happily. Well, Ritsu did. Ruko tagged along halfheartedly, longing to eat one of the bars. But Ritsu yelled at her not to unless she was willing to pay, and Ruko left her wallet at home, so in the long run, she was fucked.

"Pokemon pre-orders! Here I come! _Lalalalalala!_" Ritsu sang joyfully while walking in the middle of the vacant highway. Somehow you think that there would be a safety hazard warning given to Ritsu, but the road was clear, and thus there were no complaints. The VIPPAloids turned and approached their first house. It was a nifty little 2 story building that Ritsu would describe to be _"as cute as Barbie's vomit, which is also probably covered in glitter and pink."_ He paused outside of the doorway and turned to Ruko. He might as well give a motivating speech to remember this historic moment by.

"Alright, Ruko. This is it. Our first step into the hierarchy of heaven. This is only the beginning of our long road to success, so be sure to follow my lead, alright?" Ruko nodded, and Ritsu turned around. He knocked on the mahogany door more times than he needed. Ritsu stepped back and smoothed out his hair to see Maika the Spanish Vocaloid answer the door. She smiled sweetly at both of them, and Ritsu grinned, knowing that he reeled in a real winner.

"Oh my! Ritsu! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! Can I help you?" Her sweet and upbeat tone nagged Ritsu's negative field, but he masked it with a fake generosity.

"Good afternoon, Maika. Could we interest you in some," He held up a chocolate bar to build suspense, "chocolate?"

Maika bit her lip. "C-Chocolate? Oh no, I don't think I should. I made a new year's resolution not to have any caffeine because it makes me kinda crazy..."

"With or without nuts?" Ruko smiled with chocolate smudges on her cheeks. She held up two different chocolate bars for an example. Maika took a whiff of the sweet sensation of chocolate and her bottom lip quivered. Something inside of her snapped. Screw her diet, screw her model and idol status, she NEEDED that chocolate! It had been 5 months since she tasted the sweet, sweet riches that chocolate with held, and this was her chance of freedom!

"Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?!" She screamed, stepping forwards to them. The VIPPAloids stepped back in union. They both looked at each other with a storm of confusion, fright, and the universal message of "NOPE." They both turned and ran away as fast as they could go with the weight of the chocolate holding them back (more so on Ruko's behalf. Ritsu was used to it by now, granted he weighed about 25 tons.) Maika chased after them, howling "CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" at the top of her lungs.

It was a wonder how they even managed to loose her, but they did somehow, and they approached their next victim - erm, customer. Ritsu was still heavily shaken by the first incident, and was ready to punch whatever came next. Ruko munched on a chocolate bar greedily while they walked up the driveway to their next house. A fairly modern one story house, but nothing special. Ritsu walked up and rang the doorbell, looking around for any sign of Maika.

"Okay, that incident didn't count. This is our true first step to success!" A female with lightly coloured blonde hair with rainbow pastel tips, otherwise known as Mayu, answered the door, holding an ax rather eerily. Ritsu readied his fist, but didn't make any sudden motions. After all this was a customer. He cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Can we interest you in some chocolate?" Ritsu gestured to a chocolate bar Ruko was sucking on. Mayu rubbed her chin, squinting her eyes at the duo.

"Chocolate bars? I thought that it was Girl Scout cookie season." She observed. Ritsu really felt the urge to punch her, but he reminded himself that he could once again walk away with her cash at the end of this.

"Well, it's not. We're chocolate bar salesmen, where we sell chocolate." Ritsu sassed. Mayu gestured to their shopping bags full of chocolate bars.

"I didn't think that you were salesmen because you look mediocre. After all, no professional carries their merchandise like that!" Mayu shook her head, wagging her finger."That's poor advertising. You guys want to be professional, right?"

"I just want to earn some fucking cash, but if professionalism earns me more greenbacks, I'm up for it." Ritsu replied.

"What he said." Ruko added. Mayu chuckled and reached down to pull out a bag shaped in the form of an anime cat with red eyes and long, ridiculous ears with pink tips. Ritsu raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"All candy bar salesmen who live in Japan wouldn't be found dead without one of these!" Mayu chirped, hoping slightly.

"Okay, but what the hell is it?"

"It's a Madoka Magica Kyuubei Candy Bar Sales Bag! It's designed to look cute, and contain your material within it's velvet-lined insides." Mayu explained. Ritsu reached out to touch it, but Mayu turned around and pressed it close against her chest. "Oh, what am I saying? You guys are wasting your time on this! You don't need these."

Ritsu thought it over as much as a six year old could. If they approached their customers with one of these bags, they'll surely buy their product even faster than the bullshit way they were doing now! "No, no! We need them, honest to God!"

The duo walked away happily with a bunch of Kyuubei Candy bags while Mayu chuckled darkly. She leaned against her doorway and flipped her thumb through the wad of cash Ritsu shoved at her. Good thing he had no concept of how to count money, because he forked over hundreds of more yen than he was supposed to. Well, as a Vocaloid not wanting to see these two become Vocaloids (You be surprised at how much the news traveled about their decision), it was best to out con them at their own game. And Mayu did just that.

"So long, boys!" She sarcastically called to them and left back to the comfort of her home. Ritsu sung his happy little tune about getting Pokemon preorders while Ruko trudged behind slowly. She felt guilty that Ritsu was the one doing all the work, and decided that this time she would handle the sales.

"Let's try next door!" She suggested. Ritsu nodded and they headed up the similar house steps. Ritsu put down the ridiculous cat bags and knocked on the door. The person who answered it looked ... strangely like Mayu, but in casual attire with her hair up in a ponytail. Ritsu's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, what the honest fuck. Weren't you next door just a minute ago?" Ritsu pointed next door at the same house he was at. The girl looked confused and shook her head.

"I don't recall ever seeing you. Say, are you chocolate bar salesmen? That must explain the bags. No chocolate salesman could resist buying one of my state of the art Kyuubei bags!" The girl held up an even larger bag of the anime cat that now was displayed in sparkles. Ritsu was about to deny her offer, but Ruko spoke up for him.

"We'll take twenty!" Such as it goes, the two walked away with their Kyuubei bags shoved into the new carriers they purchased and traveled down the road to their next house. It was rather tall, but not as tall as the UTAU mansion, and rather outdated. Ritsu knocked on the door, and none other than Galaco came to the door. She had on a fake smile, Ritsu could tell.

"What can I do for a couple of bums like you?" She asked in a sickening, sweet tone. Ritsu bit the innards of his mouth, and forced a grin on his face. One that would most likely bite her nose off in a few minutes.

"We're selling chocolate bars. Would someone like you be interested in purchasing a couple?" Ruko held up the Kyuubei bag for Galaco to see. The Vocaloid twirled a piece of her hair with her index finger, closely studying the odd partnership of the UTAU's.

"Sure, why not? I do need a couple extra pounds for my photoshoot." Ritsu grinned and zipped open the Kyuubei bag to find another Kyuubei bag. Ritsu growled and zipped it open, only to reveal yet another bag. Ritsu kept up a continuous cycle of unzipping bags while a pile of discarded Kyuubei's resided behind him. Ruko just unzipped and rezipped a bag of her own over and over. Galaco got tired of waiting and went back into her house, grumbling about how they were a waste of her time. Of course, Ritsu was too preoccupied in his determination to locate a chocolate bar. He finally grabbed one when the Kyuubeiception was through, and held it up happily.

"One chocolate bar for the Vocaloid cu-" Ritsu was never able to finish his sentence because Maika's screams of "CHOCOLAAAAAATE" rang in the distance. Ritsu grabbed Ruko's arm and they began retreating as far away as they could go with the Spanish Vocaloid sprinting after them. Once they lost her, again, the UTAUs, tiresome and weary, went into a diner. Ritsu tapped his manicured hands on the tabletop. He was trying to think of why they weren't selling any chocolate, though it was hard to think of the reason why when your partner was loudly slurping a coffee.

"I don't get it, Ruko! We haven't sold a single chocolate bar _all day!_ We need a new approach to this entire salesman occupation." Ritsu slammed his fist on the counter. A tiny crack formed from the impact. Ruko pushed the napkin dispenser over it as a lazy cover up. "Thank you."

"I have an idea. Maybe we could get naked!" Ruko suggested, taking another sip of her coffee. Ritsu took one thought of her suggestion and blinked several times.

"We'll do that whenever we're at an _"It's Okay To Be Yourself!"_ rally. That way everyone can scream at me and run." Ritsu thought of his special appendages, then cleared his throat. "There has to be something, something that we're missing. What was the reason that caused us to buy those bags?"

Ruko pondered a bit. "The way that Mayo called us mediocre."

"That's it! She used language enhancers to make us feel an emotion that caused us to buy her product!" Ritsu concluded. Ruko shot up from her seat, thinking that she figured out the answer to their problems.

"Then I'll go buy more bags!" Ritsu barely had enough reaction time to halt Ruko in her tracks.

"No, no! In the economy, it's not about honesty, it's about conning out other people with lies to make them feel better about their worthless selves! You're a genius, Ruko! We have to lie!" Ritsu explained. Ruko made a noise of agreement, and together they gathered their chocolate bars and headed towards a new house. The house was surrounded by flowers, giving it a friendly appeal. Ritsu rang the doorbell. "Now remember, Ruko. We flatter the customer and lie to give us a pleasing appeal!"

Len Kagamine came to the door with a smile that faded away at the sight of Ritsu. He gulped, hoping that Ritsu wasn't hear to butcher him. "Hello?"

Ruko looked at him with a semi disturbing and hilarious face. "I love you." She said in her masculine voice. Len hesitated in fright, but slammed the door shut in their faces. You could almost hear a tuba noise in the slam. Ritsu slapped his face and kept his hand over his eyes for a couple of seconds. It was a miracle that Tei didn't jump out at them with her carving knife.

"God, let me do this." Ritsu banged on the door repeatedly until Len opened it slowly. He hid behind the door, phone in hand. He was so close to calling the police.

"P-Please go away." He warned them. Ritsu cleared his throat once more.

"How ya' doing?" Ritsu said in a friendly manner. Len came out from the door with an eyebrow arched.

"How am I doing?" Len repeated, suspicious. Ritsu held up a chocolate bar.

"Want to buy some chocolate?"

"We got him now!" Ruko shook her fists quickly in front of her. Len crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Sorry, but chocolate has a lot of sugar, and sugar turns into bubbling fat. I'm pretty sure Sonika knows that." He muttered. Ritsu snickered at his comment, and Ruko just shrugged, happy that her growth spurts never had to worry her about getting fat. Len held up a picture of him morbidly obese (There was "Act 1" in the corner that he almost didn't notice) for Ritsu to see, and Ritsu almost burst into tears from the hilarity of it all. "As you can see, chocolate and me no longer hang."

"Damn you, Len..." Ritsu muttered, handing it back to him. He flashed Ritsu a cheesy smile.

"You can keep that for 100 yen." He offered. Ruko pushed past Ritsu happily.

_"I'll take 10." _

Ritsu ended up walking down the road with Ruko giggling at several copies of the obese Len photos. Ritsu was getting pretty depressed. They hadn't sold one chocolate bar all day. In fact, they were spending more money than they were earning. Maybe they were getting too easily distracted. The next house should be their guarantee to success... hopefully.

"Focus, Ruko. Focus!" Ristu scolded her. Ruko responded with a "huh?" though Ritsu payed no attention. The UTAUs headed up the driveway of the next house. Ritsu knocked on the door, and Yukari Yuzuki answered.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs.! We're selling chocolate bars! Would you like to purchase one?" Ritsu held up one yet again for an example. Yukari was about to respond, but Ruko's intense staring cut her off. Yukari gave a small noise of fright and slammed the door. Ritsu groaned and stomped on the sidewalk. He began walking ahead of Ruko. Ruko shrugged and walked after her slave driver, eating another chocolate bar.

They ended up setting on a park bench next to the highway. Ritsu was getting tired of all these rejections, which was mainly from Ruko's behalf, but he had to push forward. He wanted to taste those sweet gifts the Vocaloids took for granted, and he wasn't going to stop until he completed his goal. Ruko looked up at a sign that displayed an ad for_ Lays Chips_. Ritsu followed her gaze and frowned.

"I don't fucking get it! How come they sell so many bags of chips when 70% of it is actually air?" Ritsu asked aloud.

"Well, maybe if their commercials didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as much." Ruko answered. Ritsu's face brightened up.

"Stretch the truth! Like I've said before, we have to lie! Dangit, I'm such a forgetful fuckwad!" His conclusion was short lived, as Maika appeared over the edge of the road, and chased the chocolate salesmen down the road. They lost her again and walked up to their next house. Ritsu knocked on the door and told Ruko to stay out of this one. Yohioloid answered the door, looking rather angry yet tired at the same time.

"What." He growled. Ritsu could hear a music box in the background of his house, followed by a ear piercing scream. Ah, Five Nights At Freddies. Ritsu hated that game.

"Hello, good sir. We're selling chocolate. Do you have friends at home?" Ritsu smiled innocently. Yohioloid turned and yelled into the house for someone to answer the door. A floating black cube with a proud smile came. Ritsu's smile vanished. He could have sworn that Yohioloid was a basement dweller and had no friends.

"'Sup?" The cube played a voice that sounded similar to Google Translate in response. Oh, wait. It was Google Translate. "I bet you're here to ask me about _High School of Mutual Memeing,_ huh? We don't talk about that!"

"They're selling chocolate, you annoying, aborted Rubix Cube." Yohioloid informed him.

"Ah, chocolate. I remember the day they invented the ability to download chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate." The cube's face turned to an expression of anger. "I can never eat chocolate because I have no organs!"

Ritsu quickly thought of an answer to make the cube and his slave buy their product. "Oh, but this chocolate's not for eating! It's for..." he trailed off. Luckily, Ruko cut in to answer him.

"You rub it on your skin and it makes you live forever!" The cube looked absolutely delighted as Yohioloid's face paled.

"No, NO!" The Swedish Vocaloid pleaded. The cube blew an air horn sound to make him shut up and happily threw a couple of American dollars at Ritsu. It took a handful of chocolate bars and entered the house happily. Yohioloid gave Ritsu the dirtiest glare possible and slammed the door shut. Ritsu counted their earnings happily and spun around on the sidewalk. Ruko skipped happily behind him.

"We did it, Ruko! Soon we'll be Vocaloids in no time!" Ruko and Ritsu traveled to several more houses and sold plenty more chocolate bars with well conceived lies. They went to Big Al's house and told him that the chocolate bars would make his hair grow, and he bought them for Sweet Ann. Ritsu sold several to Kaito with the promise of being smarter. Merli bought one in hopes that Yohioloid would finally notice her love for him. Ruko sold one to her reflection in the mirror to prevent herself from being any uglier. To fly, to bring world peace, to play a C sharp, and to have the world as theirs. These lies sold Ritsu and Ruko enough money that brought them midway to their goal.

They now stood outside of a house wearing fake casts and bandages. Ruko giggled. "This'll be the best lie yet!"

"I know! These morons will have to feel sorry for us!" Ritsu rang the doorbell and rubbed some dirt on his cheek to emphasize the fake condition that he was in. Once the doorbell was rang, a sickly girl answered the door. Ritsu gazed at her pale skin and immediately felt the guilt sink in.

"C-Can I help you?" She whispered roughly.

"We're selling chocolate bars for an operation." Ruko answered, leaning on her fake crutch. The girl smiled.

"What do you guys have?" She asked. Ritsu looked around for an answer.

"Sweat Gland Asthma and... internal bleeding." He lied, not even sure what the first thing was, or if it even existed.

"Some people have all the luck. I'm a deleted voice bank, so my body is really fragile. Every morning my body stalls, and every afternoon I blip out of existence for a minute. And my glitches put me to sleep at night. Oh no! I think I'm..." She froze and fell down the stairs as stiff as a board. Ritsu and Ruko threw off their crutches and helped the girl into her house, laying her on the couch. Ritsu tore off his cast.

"I'm so fucking sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He pleaded sincerely. Ruko hooked her up to her breathing machine.

"Well.. there is one thing. My medical bills are really high, but I've managed to get around by selling... chocolate bars." She gestured to a huge pile of chocolate bars spilling out of crates. Ritsu and Ruko ended up hauling the crates out of the house, while the girl watched them from her window. She smiled.

"It does break my heart to con out a couple of terrible people!" She cackled, taking off her wig to reveal herself as Mayu. She ran her thumb through the wad of cash they collected. "They think that by cheating and lying to people in order to buy their stuff will get them to be good Vocaloids is not going to happen! If they care more about luxuries instead of pleasing people with their voice, then I'll have to teach them a lesson!"

Cutting back to Ritsu and Ruko, Ritsu slammed the crates down on the road once he realized that they had been conned again. He kicked the chocolate crates open angrily, scattering their contents all over the road. Ruko sat down on one of the surviving crates.

"We're back at square fucking one! Mayu took all of our cash, and we're stuck with more chocolate than we started out with! And there's no one left in town to sell our shit too!" He fell down to the ground, causing a miniature tremor. "I'm giving up. This is absolute bullshit."

"I'm okay with that." Ruko agreed. Alas, Maika appeared behind them and screeched for chocolate once more. Ruko and Ritsu both screamed and hugged each other, begging for mercy.

"FINALLY! After trying to find you all day I finally caught up to you! Now that I've found you..." She turned back into her normal self and smoothed out her hair, "I want to buy your chocolate. All of it!"

Ritsu and Ruko ended up standing their in silence at the now calm Vocaloid, and ended up handing over all their chocolate to her without another word. Maika had paid them plentifully, and Ritsu and Ruko counted up the amount to be less than what their goal required. Well, they still had enough money to do whatever they wanted, and that was all that mattered.

That night, Gakupo walked up into a certain pizzeria with Ryuto. He had saved up enough money to take his little brother to eat at one of his favorite restaurants, and tonight was his only free night. Entering the front doors, they approached the register where a Momo bot waited for them.

"Table for two, please." Gakupo asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the entire restaurant has been rented out to a private gathering." Momo apologized. It was a good thing that Ryuto was asleep in Gakupo's arms or else he would have been crying by now.

"But this is my only free night! Who could have rented out the entire Freddy Fazbear restaurant?!" Momo giggled.

"Oh, just a couple of ladies and their dates." Meanwhile back where the live entertainment was, Yohioloid was quivering in his seat in fright of the animatronics. Ritsu ate his pizza calmly, and Ruko fell asleep in her chair. Cubi was too busy taking screenshots of the animals while posting them on Instagram in a panic.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Ritsu asked.

_"Kill me. Kill me now."_ Yohioloid whimpered.


End file.
